


De lágrimas y Pinguinos

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 132 manga spoilers, Angst, Anxiety, Cap 132 spoilers, Gen, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange está cansada de todo esto, Hange is tired, Leve mencion de un ataque de panico, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Minor mention of a panic attack, Panic Attack, Spoilers, Y ama mucho a los pinguinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Desea tomar justamente ese camino. Haciendo lo que aprendió a hacer toda su vida, manejar el equipo de maniobras como si fuese una extremidad más y entregar su corazón. (Spoilers del cap 132 del manga)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 4





	De lágrimas y Pinguinos

**Author's Note:**

> Muy importante: tiene Spoilers del cap 132 del manga así que porfi con precaución. Decidí no poner "Major Character Death" porque sería un spoiler, así que prefiero dejarlo aquí, y enunciado en las tags.

Hange observa el mar, desde la primera vez que su vista se posó en el gran cuerpo de agua, nunca ha dejado de fascinarle.

Fueron incontables las horas que pasó rodeada de libros acerca de los océanos, de las criaturas, libros traídos por Marley, otros, que estuvieron escondidos por años en las repisas de los nobles. Los peces, los centaceos. Particularmente, los de climas fríos eran sus favoritos, los pinguinos se habían robado su corazón. A pesar de verlos en dibujos o en alguna que otra fotografía que Onyankopon le dió.

Le daba mucho pesar, aunque no lo iba a admitir, no poder conocer más del mundo exterior. Había tanto conocimiento y a ella no le alcanzó el poco tiempo que se le dió. A veces, consideraba injusta la vida que le había tocado vivir. Que había pasado cuatro años bajo un papel que le había quedado muy grande, en su opinión, en lugar de disfrutar esos pequeños destellos de conocimiento y sabiduría que pudo haber adquirido.

A pesar que las palabras de Erwin rondaban en su cabeza, y las de Levi de vez en cuando, la espinita metida en su corazón, el resentimiento, el coraje, y la decepción estaban allí.

No había podido hablar con Levi. Tampoco es que deseaba hacerlo, no cuando le quedaban pocas fuerzas, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y una conversación como esa le rompería el corazón, no solamente a ella, que después de desaparecer no recordaría nada ( o eso quería pensar) sino a él, pues quedaría con un sabor agridulce.

Prefería que su última conversación profunda fueran esas palabras dichas en el bosque.

Él sabe que ella es la que terminaría sacrificándose en un futuro cercano, porque, por muy cruel que parezca, Levi es el que tiene el super poder, no ella. La mente de Armin, cuando deje de estar volando entre las nubes de inseguridad, podía hacer maravillas. Ella era dispensable, Levi, no.

También no era ninguna ingenua, la misión en la que iban era suicida. ¿Quien en su sano juicio creería poder detener esa tropa de Titanes, hermosos por cierto, con una tropa de niños (Porque Hange sabía que a pesar que tenían casi veinte años seguían siendo unos niños) a otro del que no tenían mínima idea cuál era su propósito? Ella quiere salvar al mundo, a la humanidad, sí, pero no es estúpida.

Solo que, en medio del fin del mundo, las decisiones más extremas, los pensamientos más acaudalados, se instalan en su mente. Va a defender esos ideales que fundaron su carácter, su personalidad, su persona hasta el último momento.

Es por eso, que al ver el destino frente a ella, ver qué, probablemente habían más opciones, decide... no, desea tomar justamente ese camino. Haciendo lo que aprendió a hacer toda su vida, manejar el equipo de maniobras como si fuese una extremidad más y entregar su corazón.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que Levi no comprende. Y desearía que está fuese una de ellas. Desearía no entender lo que Hange está pensando en ese momento, no conocerla y decir que no le duele el pecho verla partir. Que no le molesta ver cómo nuevamente es dejado atrás porque el destino no tiene otro camino.

Quisiera desconocer que Hange, una pequeña parte de ella está cansada. Ignorar que no hay salida, y que, haría todo lo que fuese para salvar a la Legión, aunque eso significará su propia muerte. Y que, aunque quiera, no puede retenerla.

Porque él haría lo mismo en esa situación.

Pero lo hace.

Entiende cada una de las acciones y es por eso, que la deja ir. Que a pesar que desea expresar esos sentimientos que ella fue tan buena para leer, ser egoísta, no puede. Porque hay algo más grande, que ellos, porque no hay salida aunque quisiera pensar que lo hay. Porque el amor, la amistad, la camadería quedan relegados cuando tienen que detener a alguien que quiere destruir, si no es que ya lo hizo, el mundo entero.

Su pecho se cerraba y sentía que su garganta se cerraba, ansiedad, Pánico le respondía su mente en una voz muy parecida a la de Hange. Y quería reprimir esos sentimientos, pero "Tienes que reconocer tus senimientos, sentirlos, no reprimirlos, no es bueno eso Le-vi."

Le importaba un carajo la terapia psicológica impartida por la cuatro ojos, cuando ella era quien caía por los aires. No quería hacerse las preguntas desalmadas que llegaban como pensamientos intrusivos esta vez. No quería pensar en el dolor que ella había sentido. No. No quería.

Ya perdió demasiado, ya perdió a demasiados.

Y mientras de banda sonora estaban los gritos rasgados de sus cadetes, las lágrimas de Mikasa y los aullidos desesperados de el que ahora era su Comandante, sus ojos ardían y de verdad quería llorar, porque ella, la idiota sentimental se lo merecía.

Pero no pudo.

No en estos momentos.

Tal vez no en algunos años, si es que vivía. Y muy en su interior, esperaba que no.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya.
> 
> Vale decir que tengo el corazón roto. En mil pedacitos. Hange es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ella fue una de las principales razones por las que me prendí del manga. Y su muerte, me tomo desprevenida.
> 
> En numerosas ocasiones hablaba con mis amiges, y les decía que sabía que ella moriría, y me mentalizaba su muerte. Pero, a este punto, y a pesar de la autoterapia, me dolió demasiado.
> 
> Escribí este one shot en su honor, con la poca información de los Spoilers. (Es bastante peculiar como te puede sacar del bloqueo escritor la muerte de un personaje)
> 
> Probablemente haga uno más elaborado cuando salga el cap completo.
> 
> Mientras, este es una de las tantas cartas de amor, que le haré a Hange Zoe.


End file.
